We Are the Marauders
by Metamorphagus394
Summary: The present is history. The past a mystery. Join the names you've come to fear, to love, to miss and to ponder, at their own time in Hogwarts, From the familiar names of the infamous Marauders, to less known characters , you'll uncover just what happened inside the stone walls before Harry Potter arrived. But was what you discover better off a secret? Rated T for chapters to come
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1; the little lost girl**

Whilst the other children in her neighbourhood would be playing dolls with each other, holding tea parties and dressing up, Emmeline would e doing quite the opposite. Her father would leave his study upon her mother's orders to call her in for dinner, and find her not sitting on the grass in the quaint garden as she was a few moments earlier, but instead climbing the willow tree at the bottom of the backyard, clutching on to the heaving branch, giggling as the leaves rustled beneath her. Never was she afraid to get her clothes dirty; a little mud would do her no harm. Her father, a Muggle professor at a rather elite and high standard university in central London was pleased-not that he would ever speak these feelings-that Emmeline was a free spirit, and had no intentions of bringing her down. Her mother, on the contrary, tried many a times to force Emmeline into pink frilly petticoats, insisting that she act as a proper young lady should. The grown witch, who was a Ravenclaw too at her time in the castle, would try to dampen the young girl's spirits by encaging her, not allowing her to run around as she so badly wanted to do. But Emmeline always found a loophole in the arrangement, sneaking out whenever her mother's back was turned.

Her mother's disapproval of her natural instinct of going about life proved not to mater in the end, as she vanished out of Emmeline's life when she was but seven and a half. Her parents never were happy in their marriage; and Emmeline was conceived solely on the hope of a newborn saving the battered relationship, but all the effort was put to vain. A week after the court trial, in which Emmeline's mother had simply said that she had no want to care for the child, leaving her in full custody of her working father, Emmeline began to show signs of magic, which she managed to keep hidden from her father. She thought she was different-in a bad way. None of the other children managed to shut doors when they were in a 30 mile radius of them when their anger or sadness reached increasingly high levels. Things made a lot more sense, almost perfect-albeit seemingly unreal-sense, when a sealed envelope was dropped in front of the Vance's porch.

It was then revealed to her, and her father, of the secrets her mother had kept. Emmeline's father was always under the impression that his wif-now former wife-ad gone to a pirvate school far from here, which would explain of why there was no record of her, but evidently that was not the case. Emmeline wasn't sure to be relieved or upset that she was attatched to her mother in such a way. In some ways she was overjoyed that she'd always have this part, this magical part of her mother within her, even if she wasn't there to tell the tale herself. But another part, the deeper seated, darker part of the girl, resented her mother. Resented how easily she could leave her life; resented how casually she deserted the young female, rendering her motherless in such a sense. Leaving her with a broken hearted father and a broken hearted self, and no one to fix up the pieces. She didn't want any connection with the woman-she didn't want to be anything like her.

But this wasn't just about her mother. It was about herself too, something she hadn't thought about for a long time. Maybe this was the opportunity she had been unknowingly waiting for-a chance to be normal without having to change herself.

And so, it was with a heavy heart that she waved goodbye to her dear father, kissing his stubbled cheek as she dragged her brand new case, filled to the brim with every item on the list a Professor McGonagall had sent her, and boarded the scarlet Express. She didn't know what the future was to hold, nor did she know of the tragedies and losses she would have to endure. All the eleven year old blonde could think of was how once she stepped off of the platform, the next time she would be stepping back onto it, she'd be different. Still Emmeline, but different. And this time, different in a good way.

And that's all she could focus on.

**A/n: Before any of you hard-core Harry Potter fans point out that in the movies, Emmeline Vance is portrayed as a brunette, therefore making me calling her blonde wrong, my version of Emmeline is in fact a faired hair girl. To fit canon, after she loses everyone she grew close to, she maybe dyed her hair, to fit her more sullen mood. A sad thought, yes. Just thought I'd put this here in case anyone called me out on it.**

**Also, thanks for reading the first chapter of my hopefully ongoing Marauders era fanficiton! This won't be all completely settled around Emmeline, but will feature and star some of the more familiar names, and less familiar ones as well whom I think deserve their time in the limelight as well. Any suggestions or feedback, good or bad, is welcome. And remember: favouriting, following or reviewing this will not only put a smile on my face but make me even more eager to go on :) You're all awesome, and I hope you stick with the story. DFTBA. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A New Friendship**

James Potter knew exactly what to expect; he had already had his father run him down on each house and their meaning, on how exactly Quidditch works. What subjects to be most eager for, and anything else the curious young mind could think of. Gryffindor sounded the most exciting to the slightly naive boy-braveness, chivalry, everything he wanted to be. So being sorted into the house (just like his parents both were) would mean everything to him. In his opinion, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw sounded far too boring for his liking, and Slytherin was where the 'baddies' went, and the stereotypical personality of a 'baddie' was nothing like the fun-loving boy. So when he stepped off of the platform and onto the train, all whilst profusely making a deal of wiping his mother's kisses off of his cheek, he felt ready. Albeit slightly nervous, he was confident that he'd find friends and happiness at Hogwarts, as so many had.

The matter was slightly different for Sirius Black. He too, knew exactly what to expect when he arrived at Hogwarts: he was to sit with only the purest of wizardry on the train, converse with only those deemed worthy enough beforehand. Then, he was to wait patiently for his name to be called out; which wouldn't be much of a wait as his surname made him one of the first people to be sorted. After being placed into the Slytherin house, without a second thought from the Hat, he would mix with others alike to him, keeping up the family name. It wasn't perfect. In fact, to Sirius, it sounded like the worst possible thing. But as his father had said, when e looked at him with a stern eye, anything else and he would be a traitor, an outcast to the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. Because of this, Sirius was a tad wary as he left his parents and younger brother on Platform 9 ¾, swiftly pulled into a carriage by his cousins-who too, were Slytherins. He was scared. He would never admit it, but the knowing worry at the back of his head and pit of his stomach made it obvious to him at the very least. Sirius didn't want his family to hate him: but he didn't want to hate himself.

Remus John Lupin waved goodbye to his father, Lyall, and to his mother, Hope (who was busying herself with looking around at all the extraordinary ad unusual clothing these magical beings seemed to wear.) Remus wasn't ready for this. Ever since the night Fenrir Greyback came seek revenge on Lyall Lupin, after he publicly badmouthed werewolves in front of the man, Remus wasn't allowed to do what the normal children did. Because he wasn't one. His parents would be constantly moving around, in fear that the neighbours might pick up on how their son was always supporting a bruise or two, and never seemed to leave his house. He wasn't allowed to socialize with the people his age, in case he let his little secret slip. And now, all of a sudden, he's to be thrown into a completely different world than he's used to, surrounded by children buzzing with excitement, talking to one another. It wasn't that Remus didn't want to make friends; more that he didn't know how. Merlin could only hope that Dumbledore knew what he was talking about, when he came to the Lupin household to insist on Remus attending Hogwarts. A tree didn't sound likely to with-hold a monster, which was what Remus thought of himself. But despite all of this, he was still eager. Eager to learn, to _try _and fit in, to be somewhat normal. As long as he kept his demons hidden, he should be safe. And so with that, he stepped onto the train, still somewhat sceptical, with one last wave to his wizard father and Muggle mother. A new journey, and in most ways, a new beginning was on its way. And one can only hope, pray, that he was ready.

A rather timid and chubby looking boy was shuffling his feet, as his mother embraced him, too tight for his preference. His father stood several feet away, having already said his goodbyes to his son, and was ready to leave, despite not having seen the boy's departure. After finally wriggling free from his mother's hug, albeit allowing her to plant one final kiss on his forehead, his mother gave in to his father, who was darting her looks, and the two left the seemingly non-existent platform. Peter watched the space where they had disappeared, in to the wall. It certainly wasn't a normal sight for him; and it can't have been a normal experience for his Muggle parents. His mother, who would love him no matter what, was certainly overwhelmed when the owl arrived with the sealed envelope, but eventually got over it, bursting with pride over the fact that her son was special, and in a good kind of way. His father reacted differently. Though also overwhelmed, he still wasn't over the news, and very reluctant to believe it. If he had it his way, he never would have entered King's Cross Station, but his wife urged him that he must see his only son off, as they wouldn't be seeing him for a whole term-and Peter and never spent the night away from his parents before. Not sure where to go, Peter merely followed the crowd of what he assumed to be students, stumbling, but eventually making his way on to the platform. It was no secret that Peter wasn't exactly popular in his old school; the other children would tease him for not losing his baby fat yet, or for his poor reading and writing skills. But when the letter came, he knew he was meant for better things. They didn't matter; he was going to find his place here. And he couldn't be more excited for what the future held for him.

The four came from completely different backgrounds. It was merely upon circumstance that they happened to meet, and start one of the strongest friendships the halls of Hogwarts had ever seen. None of them could ever have imagined the sorrow and pain they'd go through together, nor the laughter and love they would experience. They were all innocent, wide eyed young. If James and Sirius hadn't walked in to a compartment occupied by a red headed girl and a boy with relatively greasy hair and a rather crooked nose, after Sirius had managed to escape his family, and both muttered remarks about said boys hair and facial features, they would never have then gone in search of another compartment of which they found a shy looking boy reading a book; which they assumed to be Muggle as neither of the two had ever heard of it. And then, after the three being sorted into the same house, which just so happened to be Gryffindor (much to Sirius' surprise and joy) they never would have spotted the rounded boy wondering around the halls aimlessly, seeming to be lost. Remus would never have convinced James and Sirius to give the boy a chance, as the two weren't keen on befriended such a limp looking guy. Remus, who knew loneliness all too well, made sure that the three acquainted the boy. If none of those events had taken place, then there wouldn't be such a thing, as _The Marauders._

**A/N: Now the basic introductions are over, the real story can begin. So far you've gotten the idea of five of the characters, but much more are to come! Lily and Severus were mentioned in this chapter, but they'll both be taking on a much stronger role as this story develops, along with Sirius' Slytherin family, and many other students who have yet to be mentioned. So, tell me, what do you think so far? If you have any opinions or feedback, good or bad, on anything written here, don't hesitate to tell me :)**

**Also, I apologize if there is any minor grammar or spelling mistakes. I am currently beta-less, so it's all a one-woman show right now.**

**Thanks for reading, and remember; every review, favourite, follow and read puts a giant smile on my face (and might just incline Severus to wash his hair, which as we all know, really needs doing.)**

**The next chapter will be up as soon as I can. Thanks again!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Forbidden Questions**

"James, you are _way _over your head about this one. Come on; have better taste, mate! She hangs around with that Snivellus git, so clearly _she _has _none._"

"Oi-Evans is just...She's perfect. Yeah, she hangs around with Slimy-Hook-Nose, but _that's _why, once she realizes how perfect I am, she'll be educated on who is the right sorts of people to hang around with"

"You know..Severus Snape isn't _actually _that bad."

"WHAT. REMUS, WHAT?!"

"La la la la la la la, can't hear you, can't hear those despicable _lies _that are spilling out of your mouth"

They had been going on lie that for quite awhile now. Remus and Peter had quietly observed the conversation for a bit, but as soon as Remus had written down the final sentence in his essay (that wasn't due in for a few more lessons) he decided to put in his thoughts. Peter was amused, and slightly scared, at the other boy's conversation, but had no intention in joining in the madness.

"Okay, okay, calm down, I was just saying."

"Just saying _lies! _Remus, I am beyond hurt that you would say such a thing. Beyond hurt."

"Sirius, I think you're blowing this a tad out of-"

The group's banter filled conversation was once again interrupted by a knock at the dorm's door. After a chorus of "come ins" Madame Pomfrey entered the room, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Remus, dear? Mind coming with me for a moment?"

Remus' head snapped up from his place on his tidy and organized bed, his eyes wider than they were moments previous. He'd forgotten what today was. Something he had never done. Normally his mind was focused on when the next full moon was, along with school work and keeping organized. Never in his nine years of being a werewolf had he, on the night of the transformation, let it pass his mind of exactly what he'd be doing that night. Except today, of course.

The other boys turned to look at Remus, confusion and suspicion easy to read on their face. This had been going on for a year now. They boys-mostly Sirius and James- managed to keep their profound curiosity at a minimum and learnt not to ask questions, finding out that Remus had a wide variety of excuses for anything they asked, in their first year. But half way through their second year at Hogwarts, now, it was becoming to blatantly obvious to just turn a blind eye at.

Remus ignored their looks, and nodded, not meeting his friend's eyes as he got up and walked out of the dorm with Madame Pomfrey, closing the door behind him. The sound of their feet going down the stairs could still be heard, but got fainter and fainter until there was silence.

"Okay, I don't care what the little bugger says anymore, _something _is going on with him, and I want to know what!" It was Sirius whom broke the silence with his little outburst, voicing what James and Peter were thinking exactly.

"It's obvious he's hiding something." James agreed, his brain whirring with possibilities-none of which so far came close.

"It's not like he's going to tell us. It's definitely something big, something that could make us think different of him" Peter said, his voice somewhat timid. The other two looked at him in surprise for a moment-it wasn't normally like Peter to join in their conversations. But what he said couldn't be more right; yet still helped them get nowhere closer to finding out what exactly was going on with their friend.

They sat in silence for a few more moments, each of their minds on only one thing-what exactly it could be that Remus thought so bad as to hide it from them. (Well, Peter was also wondering what was for supper, but he's the exception.)

One thing was for sure though. They would find out somehow, even if it meant a little sneaking around was to be done.

After all, there was nothing more the Gryffindors loved more than a little detective work.

**A/N: Hey, guys. I'm so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter up. I had a ****_lot _****of work to do. And I know, I know, you probably expected a lot more from this chapter. I spoke of introducing more characters and yet all you get are the wee Marauders. I just needed this chapter here to start the story. **

**Once again, sorry for any grammatical errors that your beady eyes may spot. I'm beta-less, so apologies if that makes this emotionally upsetting to read**

**I swear on Godric Gryffindor's sword that there will be more characters in the next chapter, my lovelies.**

**Please review, favourite or follow if you enjoyed this chapter. Any thoughts you have so far would be great to hear about, good or bad! And remember: each time you do any of the three, a baby house elf is born.**

**I'll make sure to get chapter four up quicker than this one :3**


End file.
